omashurocksfandomcom-20200214-history
Nalia
'}} Nalia is a reluctant, unwilling assassin of Fire Lord Sozin and the protagonist of . History Born to a revered Fire Nation military general named Kun and his wife, Malva, in 1 BSC, Nalia was raised in a financially well-off family along with her timid sister, Ming. Their home was a large estate outside of the Fire Nation capitol city, to which she referred to as "the ranch." There, she attended an elite private school in which most of the students were also the children of high-profile individuals within the Fire Nation government, including her friend Ta Lin, the daughter of War Commissioner Long. After school, she would return home to receive training in martial arts, weaponry, and Firebending from her father in secret. The confidentiality of her training was due primarily to the fact that Nalia bended blue fire, which, at the time, was considered witchcraft by the Fire Nation and was a crime punishable by death. Her father, whose opposition to the government and the war against the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribes often inspired lengthy, infuriated rants, saw nothing wrong with his daughter's ability and sought to make her a lethal weapon. When Nalia was nineteen, years after Malva passed away, her father led her to the hill on which he proposed. The location was special to him, so he decided it would be the perfect place to introduce the concept of lightning generation to his daughter. He would never finish teaching the art, however, because the next day, Nalia and Ming returned from school to see there house intruded by Fire Nation soldiers. Nalia rushed inside to see her father helplessly in the custody of War Commissioner Long, who claimed that the general had committed high treason against the country and revealed that he was aware of Nalia's blue Firebending. After a brief exchange of words, Nalia was arrested and dragged out of her house before it was burned to the ground with Kun still trapped inside. Nalia and Ming were incarcerated in a cell of an unknown prison, where the former would later meet personally with Fire Lord Sozin. In their discussion, Sozin explained to Nalia the existence of a treacherous group of anti-war members of the military and government known as the Crimson Wolves, as well as the elite warriors meant to eliminate them called the Shepherds. Using the life of Ming as leverage, Sozin forced Nalia to join the secret group of assassins, promising freedom for both girls. He then had Nalia branded with the organization's symbol. It was Commissioner Long who briefed the unwilling Nalia on her first mission for the Shepherds: to confirm the allegiance of a man named General Chang to the Crimson Wolves and terminate him. With the assistance of her allotted animal transporter, a mongoose dragon named Nightmare, she first had to intercept a letter sent to Chang from another general, and to do so she had to pursue a military courier through a civilian town and kill him while assailed by armed guards. She succeeded, and the letter only offered further proof of Chang's involvement with the traitors. Because of this, Nalia was sent to his base where she infiltrated a private gala, disguised as a maid, and hand delivered him a poisoned meal. Personality Nalia doesn't mince words, and she doesn't pull punches. She lets people know exactly what she thinks of them, and she never fails to find a clever way to say it. Always quick-witted, it doesn't take long for her to get her point clearly across, and seldom does she not have anything to say in response to a treat or challenge. The nineteen-year-old assassin also isn't afraid of getting her hands dirty. Fights don't intimidate her, but rather attract her to a certain situation. She's constantly ready to roll heads and get the job done. Abilities General Kun trained her daughter well to be an elite fighter, and while his true intentions for Nalia will never be known, her skills are proving to be imperative in her efforts to earn freedom by doing Fire Lord Sozin's dirty work. She's an expert Firebender, has shown proficiency in riding her mongoose dragon through busy streets and over rough terrain, and certainly knows how to handle dangerous weapons. Although her raw ability may seem flawless, she is far from the perfect assassin. The emotional trauma caused by the death of her father and capture of her sister as well as her strong moral objection to killing the innocent haunt Nalia's thoughts and dreams. Emotional restraint often causes setbacks in her missions. Relationships Relatives Kun Nalia adored her father, and in a time in which his politics went against the grain and the rest of the nation, she stood by him and ardently defended his beliefs. Almost every life lesson she had learned was imparted to her by Kun, and she claims that avenging his death is her main motivation for killing others. Malva Not much is known about Nalia's relationship with her deceased mother, but the daughter did reveal that Malva ran a strict house with an iron fist. She appreciated that about her mother, as she believes it made her a tougher person. Ming Nalia is motivated by her desire to free her sister even more so than to save herself. The thought of Ming rotting alone in a prison cell, or perhaps even being tortured, is unbearable for her and keeps her awake at night. Her main goal is to earn Ming's freedom as quickly as possible. Allies Nightmare The one and only friend of Nalia is Nightmare, her mongoose dragon and main way of transportation. He's just as fierce as she is, and his speed and brute strength have proven more than helpful in her endeavors. Enemies Sozin Nalia detests the Fire Lord with every bone in her body. She wishes the worst possible fate upon him, and is eager to one day administer a gruesome punishment of her own creation. Between killing her father and targeting her as a blue Firebender, Sozin has rightfully earned his place as Nalia's number one enemy. Long War Commissioner Long, father of Nalia's former friend Ta Lin, was the one who personally raided the estate and killed Kun. Nalia's thirsty for his blood and awaits the day she can meet him again face to face so that she can kill him. Known Targets *The courier - killed after intense pursuit to retrieve confidential message between two Fire Nation generals *General Chang - confirmed to have been a member of the Crimson Wolves and poisoned during gala event }}